Sol de mediodía
by EveMechsner
Summary: Sucrette solo apoyó la opinión que parecía ser de la mayoría: replicar el cuento de la Cenicienta en el taller de teatro. No sabía que ese simple acto desataría la furia y una inesperada declaración de Castiel para dar paso a una espiral de celos, miedos y olvidos.
1. Chapter 1

Me invadía un sentimiento de culpabilidad junto con el miedo que me entraba al alma cuando lo veía reaccionar de esa forma, tan enojado, tan perdido, tan violento. Sabía que a mí no me haría nada, o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Abracé mi cuerpo con los brazos temblorosos, además de la situación, no ayudaba que llevara puesta una camiseta de tirantes con una brisa que más de primavera era de otoño con tintes de invierno.

Suspiré.

–Castiel... –dije casi en un susurro que se perdió con el viento

–Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra, ha sido todo tu culpa –escupió con los puños cerrados, como si tratara de encapsular todo su enojo en una sola parte del cuerpo. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarme, la vista de la ciudad era un mejor panorama que yo, al parecer.

–Lo sé, pero no sabía que la puerta se cerraría tras de mi por el viento – musité tratando de disculparme. Estábamos "encerrados" en la azotea del instituto, el único que podía salvarnos sin meternos en problemas era Lyssadro, a quien ya le había enviado un mensaje de ayuda.

–No estoy hablando de eso, idiota – bufó – ¿Lo hiciste al propio, no? –quiso saber. Esta vez se volteó para verme a la cara. Yo le devolví una mirada incrédula, tratado de entenderlo. Con mi expresión notó que no entendía nada y rodó los ojos molesto – Elegiste la Bella Durmiente solo para tener que besar a ese delegaducho – me miró con desprecio cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Alcé una ceja sin saber si reír, sentirme ofendida, atacada o todos los sentimientos anteriores.

– ¿Pero qué te crees? –ahora era yo quien subía el tono. Lamentaba el haberlo seguido luego que huyó violentamente de la clase de teatro– Ni siquiera... No debí seguirte ni preocuparme por ti... –mascullé pisando violentamente el piso como una niña con rabieta.

–Nadie te lo pidió –contestó como niño mimado

–¡NI SIQUIERA ESTÁN ASIGNADOS LOS PAPELES DE LA JODIDA OBRA! – grité sobrepasada por la rabia si motivo de Castiel.

 _Estúpido Lyssandro, se tarda toda una vida en venir._

–Es obvio que... que... maldita sea –masculló entre dientes– Solo quédate en silencio hasta que llegue Lyssandro, quiero ordenar mis malditas ideas –atrapó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar

–¿Me culpas de algo en lo que nada tengo que ver y encima me pides que me calle? –Levanté los brazos al cielo desesperada por su actitud– Yo no sé que...

–Cállate antes que haga algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo –amenazó penetrándome con su mirada más gélida. Un escalofrío se originó en mi nuca y de deslizó lentamente por mi columna hasta invadir todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de eso quise hacerme la valiente.

–No puedo creer que el gran macho de Castiel Proudhon esté amenazando a una mujer de menos de un metro sesenta, encima cu... –no pude seguir la frase, ya que Castiel se acercó violentamente hacia donde estaba logrando hacerme retroceder dos pasos. Sentí miedo e instintivamente cerré los ojos de golpe esperando lo peor.

Sentí como me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, pero lo suficientemente delicado para no hacerme daño. Mis palmas quedaron sobre sus pectorales apresándome en una cálida cárcel. No era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca, pero ahora era demasiado.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de él mirándome fijo, casi con rabia. Me perdí un poco en sus ojos y pude notar que tenían otro tono, no era el mismo verde de siempre, estaban un poco más oscuros, con algunas tonalidades de gris. Estaba tan perdida en su mirada que no noté su respiración húmeda y ruidosa en mis labios hasta que la punta de nuestras narices chocaron. Fue en ese momento cuando mi corazón comenzó a saltar como loco y aspiré un poco de aire, asustada, como estaba tan cerca el aire me supo a tabaco mezclado con menta, como odio que fume.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, probablemente una tontería, él acortó la poca distancia entre nuestros labios con un cálido beso que me tomó por sorpresa. Abrí tanto los ojos que dolió.

Me besó con rabia, profundidad, deslizando su mano tibia por mi espalda desde arriba hacia abajo. Me dejé llevar. Cerré los ojos y correspondí ese beso porque, al igual que él, parece que lo deseaba desde siempre. Todo daba vueltas y podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mi cabeza, nos separamos y no me atreví a mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. Sentí que apoyó su nariz en mi frente y cuando creí que iba a besarme nuevamente sentí un golpe seco en la puerta. Ambos dimos vuelta la cabeza hacia la fuente de aquel ruido.

–¿Ya están ensayando? –Lyssandro alzó una ceja al vernos abrazados y tan juntos– Veo que Sucrette te ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre la obra –le sonrió a su amigo como si nada.

–Yo bueno... –Castiel tartamudeó al instante que me soltaba– Yo...

–Bueno, ya los he salvado –Lyssandro se dio media vuelta, pero pareció dudar por un segundo. Giró sobre sus talones y nos volvió hacia nosotros– Castiel…

–¿Si?

–Tienes un poco de labial aquí –tocó su comisura de los labios e inmediatamente Castiel se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta al momento en el que yo sentía mi cara arder. Dicho eso se fue tan raudo como llegó.

–Lo siento –dije llevándome la mano a los labios. No sé por qué, pero tontamente me estaba disculpando por mancharlo con mi labial rojo carmesí– Yo... creo que debo irme.

–Espera...

Castiel gritó a mi espalda, pero sentí una gran necesidad de escapar y evitar la situación. Huir como una cobarde, rápido y sin dolor. Bajé los escalones de a dos y salí corriendo a mi casa. No sé porqué pensé que él me seguiría así que decidí tomar el autobús que justo pasaba fuera del instituto.

Llegué a casa con el corazón que se me salía por la boca, tanto por la conmoción que me provocó Castiel como por correr desde la parada del autobús. Cuatro calles que parecieron interminables.

Abrí la puerta y tontamente miré a mis espaldas antes de entrar, me sentía perseguida. Me saludó mi gato Lumiere. Cerré de un golpe, lo acaricié y me lancé en el sofá de estómago para luego soltar un suspiro sonoro a la vez que Lumiere se subía alegre a mi espalda.


	2. Las disculpas, el sonrojo y el baile

Desperté algo confundida, tenía la mano llena de saliva. Al parecer me había dormido profundamente en el sofá luego de llegar a mi casa. Lumi estaba durmiendo en mi espalda y con cuidado lo bajé para dejarlo a un lado, refunfuñó, pero se volvió a hacer bolita para seguir su sueño. Apoyé completamente mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá y alcé la mirada hacia el blanco techo de mi casa.

–¿Qué voy a hacer Lumi? – pregunté en voz alta mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos.

Hace seis meses llegué a Francia para estudiar en un nuevo instituto, abandoné mi pueblo natal para empezar de cero luego de la muerte de mi madre. Solo nos teníamos a nosotras, nunca conocí a mi padre y creí que el alejarme me ayudaría con el duelo.

Llegué con el desafío de ser la nueva así que traté de adaptarme lo más fácil posible tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, pero mi personalidad a veces me juega malas pasadas y puede que mi presencia generara más ruido del que quería.

He conocido a varias personas, está Nathaniel, quien es el delegado y alumno ejemplar. Fue el encargado de recibirme el primer día. Es muy amable y servicial, es rubio de ojos claros. Tiene una enorme paciencia, menos cuando se trata de Castiel, quien es su némesis. Castiel es un poco más alto, delgado, con una cabellera roja bastante brillante aunque Rosalya dice que le queda mejor su color natural.

Rosa es mi mejor amiga, aunque a veces me aburre cuando se pone a criticar mi closet, pero sé que es con buena intención. Está empecinada en que conozca a alguien y para eso debo estar bien vestida siempre porque "puede estar más cerca de lo que crees", suele repetir. Ella tienen una relación con Leigh, hermano de Lysandro, el ser más amable y olvidadizo de esta tierra, siempre encuentra una palabra para hacerte sentir bien cuando más lo necesitas y suele decirlo cuando menos lo esperas, porque es bastante observador, algo imprudente, pero muy preocupado por quienes quiere, en especial por Castiel, su mejor amigo.

Por cierto, me llamo…

–¡SUCRETTE! –gritaron desde el pasillo, me di vuelta, pero estaba desierto. Sin embargo había una puerta abierta así que caminé hacia ella con algo de temor. Primero metí la cabeza y me encontré con Nathaniel con dos torres gigantes de papeles

–Hola Nath – sonreí entrando al salón de delegados.

–Hola, hola… me llama la atención que llegues tan temprano –levantó la cabeza de sus papeles para mirarme– ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó con un dejo de preocupación. Hace un par de semanas le confesé que se estaba volviendo un poco duro el vivir sola, me estaba agotando como un juguete al que le queda poca batería.

 _Lo que pasa es que trato de evitar a Castiel a como dé lugar_

–Quería llegar temprano a repasar las líneas antes de la audición –mentí– Lumiere no se me quita de encima cada vez que estoy en casa.

–Se nota –dijo Nathaniel sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes– Tienes el suéter lleno de pelitos blancos– Volvió a sus papeles mientras yo me sacudía, no me fijé que tenía varios rastros de mi gato.

–Bueno, me voy al salón –dije apuntando la puerta

–Aaaah, espera –dijo Nathaniel levantándose como un resorte de su silla– Necesito que formes parte de uno de los comités para el baile de este sábado.

–¿Baile? ¿Qué baile? –pregunté confundida y él pareció recordar un detalle importes.

–Oh, cierto que llegaste hace unos pocos meses –se rascó la cabeza confundido– A veces creo que llevas acá toda una vida –sonrió sonrojándose un poco– Cada año se prepara un baile temático en el aniversario del instituto, creo que el del año pasado fue sobre Alicia en el País de las maravillas… ¡la directora elije los temas! –agregó de un grito al ver mi cara– La cosa es que este año es sobre princesas y príncipes. Si, si, no digas nada –yo solo reí– Todos deben ir enmascarados, pero queda mucho por organizar y necesito ayuda.

–No hay problema –dije apretando los libros que tenía sobre mi pecho– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Ese es el problema –se acomodó su corbata– Tienes que faltar a todas las clases de hoy… de verdad estamos muy atrasados ¡muy atrasados! –y antes que pudiera preguntar lo que más me interesaba él me contestó– Ausencias justificadas por la directora, así que no contarían y tu asistencia perfecta no se vería afectada

–Me parece justo –sonreí. Además así me salvaría de Castiel. Aún no estaba preparada para hablar con él.

–No se diga más –saltó Nath agarrándome del brazo para salir de la sala de delegados– Estamos en la parte más complicada que es adornar el salón con todas esas cosas –se tomó el puente de la nariz casi desesperado ante tanto quehacer. Íbamos dando la vuelta en uno de los pasillos cuando choqué con alguien.

–Discul… –callé y dio un brinco ante esos ojos verdes acusadores– Castiel… –susurré casi en un suspiro inaudible, pero sabía que él me había escuchado.

–Necesitamos hablar… sobre, sobre los ensayos –dijo. Ambos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo, no necesitábamos hablar precisamente de la obra.

–Lo siento Castiel, pero tengo que llevármela, ya tendrán tiempo después –soltó Nath sin mirarlo y arrastrándome por el pasillo.

Y no tuvimos tiempo después.

La organización del baile era un completo desastre. Con Violeta, Kim, Melody y Rosa estuvimos trabajando tres días completos para lograr que estuviera todo decente. Lo que más nos tomó trabajo fueron los adornos del techo, pero valió la pena.

–Se ve hermoso –soltó Rosa– Espero que todos elijan trajes perfectos. No nos devanamos los sesos para que alguien llegue con un vestido feo –se cruzó de brazos mirándome

–¡Hey! –reclamé captando que el mensaje era para mi

–Chicas, todos se verán muy bien –aseguró Violeta en su típico tono calmado.

–Estas cosas son un menudo circo –soltó Kim– Lo único bueno es faltar a clases –Sonrió enseñando todos los dientes– Vamos Violeta, aún nos queda ver el tema de la comida. Un placer trabajar con ustedes chicas –hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

Suspiré sentándome en el suelo del gimnasio y Rosa me imitó. Estaba cansadísima, pero ya casi estaba todo terminado. Solo me quedaba ensayar para la audición de la obra para la próxima semana y luego descansar.

–Y dime, Su ¿Cómo vendrás vestida al baile de este viernes? –quiso saber Rosa sabiendo que mi sentido de la moda no es muy bueno.

–No iré –solté sin anestesia con el temor que le diera un paro cardiaco

–¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó al tiempo que se ponía de pie

–Rosa cálmate –pedí mientras levantaba para buscar mi bolso– No es el fin del mundo –me encogí de hombros mientras me ponía la mochila sobre un hombro– El baile no es como para personas como yo, es más como para chicas como Amber

–Estás loca si piensas que dejaré que eso pase. No señor. Tienes suerte de que esté trabajando en un nuevo proyecto –se cruzó de brazos ofendida– Se me ocurrió un nuevo modelo de vestido y está pintado para el tema del baile

–Rosaaaaaaaaaa –protesté– Quiero pasar mi viernes en el sofá con Lumiere y Netflix

–No se diga más, esta noche iré por tus medidas –se quedó pensativa un rato– Aunque estoy casi segura que el modelo es perfecto para ti y el baile es mañana ¡mañana! –salió dando saltitos– Y Lumiere es bastante feo como para acompañarte –gritó antes de perderse de mi vista.

Suspiré resignada, era imposible que le ganara a la obstinada de Rosa así que el plan era el siguiente. Iría al baile, me pasearía frente a la nariz de Rosa unas dos horas, como máximo, y después el problema era encontrar el momento perfecto para escaparme del lugar.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos mientras recogía todos mis papeles cuando sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro.

–Ni me vuelvas a hablar nunca más, insultaste a Lumiere y eso no lo perdono fácil –bromeé

–¿Quién es Lumiere?

–¡Castiel! –me di la vuelta sorprendida– Es mi gato –le respondí con una sonrisa algo tímida

–Tienes cara de tener esos animalejos –bufó

–Debería tomarme eso como un insulto, pero no lo haré porque estoy demasiado cansada como para pelear –bostecé estirando los brazos hacia el cielo y me dispuse a caminar hacia la salida hasta que sentí su mano tomándome del brazo.

–Espera ¿sí? –me acercó a él sin soltarme– Me has estado evitando desde hace días

-Yo… yo solo he estado ocupada con los preparativos del baile –dije casi disculpándome. Lo que era parte en serio, pero también me sirvió para alejarme un poco.

-No soy idiota, Sucrette. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás hecha un lío –me soltó y volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho- Amber estaría feliz en tu lugar –me miró de reojo esperando ver mi reacción.

-Eres un idiota, Proudhon –escupí con rabia. ¿En serio me estaba comparando con ella?- ¿Qué quieres? Que vaya corriendo a tus brazos como Amber lo haría si… -y ahí estaba de nuevo callándome con sus labios. Esta vez fue más suave, hasta tierno. Un beso inocente de menos de cinco segundos

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –pedí separándome de él- Me confundes, no te entiendo, en serio. Hace menos de tres semanas querías que no te hablara nunca más, que desapareciera de tu vida porque te ibas con Debrah

 _Oh no, estaba teniendo un sincericidio y eso nunca termina bien_

-Y ahora me besas como si te gustara desde siempre y me comparas con la mujer más idiota que conozco. No soy como ellas Castiel, no voy a caer en tus juegos de seducción baratos, maldita sea. Si estas aburrido, pídele a Armin uno de sus juegos.

Dicho eso me fui casi corriendo. De nuevo.


	3. Corre Cenicienta, corre

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :)

* * *

Debía pensar en frío. Ordenar bien las ideas en mi cabeza y hacerle frente a Castiel o me volveré loca de tanto pensar. Suspiré. Quizás me había enamorado sin darme cuenta, o quizás lo sabía y no lo quería reconocer. De otro modo no me habría afectado tanto el que me apartara de su vida cuando llegó Debrah con sus dramas, por suerte Lysandro siempre estuvo ahí.

Definitivamente fue una mala época. Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de apartar los recuerdos.

Luego de la temporada de Debrah, Castiel venía más a menudo a clases y en algunas asignaturas decidía sentarse conmigo y cuando eso pasaba debía aguantar las miradas asesinas de Amber. Al comienzo pensé que sentaba junto a mí para subir sus calificaciones, pero muchas veces el obtenía mejores que las mías.

Castiel se caracteriza por su mal humor y yo soy la encargada oficial de calmarlo cuando eso pasa, ya que nadie más se atreve a hacerle frente salvo Lysandro. Generalmente cuando se enoja se encierra en el sótano a fumar, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se enteró que sufro de asma y que aquella era la razón de mis continuos estornudos.

En conclusión. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él aunque la mayoría del tiempo soy el blanco de sus bromas.

Yo seguía explorando lo más profundo de mi alma cuando un enorme dolor en la zona baja de la espalda me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡ROSA! –me sobé donde fui atacado por una cruel aguja- Lo hiciste a propósito, te conozco

-Sí, es cierto. Pero me desesperas. Te he preguntado algo tres veces, TRES veces y ni te has movido –puso los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.

-Lo siento Rosa, últimamente no he sido yo

-Lo he notado –levantó una ceja y volvió a enterrar la nariz en su libreta de medidas- Creo que he terminado, como te dije es un vestido pensado para ti. Solo debo arreglar algo en la cintura

-Gracias –suspiré y volví a sentir un pinchazo en el trasero- ¿Se puede saber qué hice ahora?

Rosa comenzó a guardar todo lentamente mientras yo me sacaba el vestido. Luego se dio vuelta lentamente hasta hacerme frente.

-No me iré de tu casa hasta que me digas que pasa con Castiel – abrí los ojos sorprendida y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza

-¿Lysandro te ha dicho algo? –pregunté con miedo

-Entonces, sí pasa algo… ¡lo sabía! –se felicitó mientras volvía a mirarme- Que ingenua Su, sabes que a Lys nunca le puedes sacar un cotilleo, es una tumba. Yo solo lo digo porque estas rara al igual que Castiel –continúo al ver mi cara de pregunta- No lo niegues, pero algo pasó. Lo sé porque no lo veía así desde... bueno, la primera vez, desde que lo vi con alguien, ya sabes a lo…

-Me besó –interrumpí de golpe- Bueno, nos besamos

-PERO QUE MIERDA SU –me agarró de los hombros- Y no me dijiste nada, te odio… ¡Oh dios mío! –comenzó a reír como histérica- Sabía que él estaba loco por ti, primero dudé de Lys, pero…

-¡¿Qué?!

-…Era tan obvio que Castiel perdió la cabeza por ti. Sabes, lo noté en el concierto. No dejó de mirarte –sonrió- ¿Y ya se te declaró?

-No… bueno, no exactamente, lo que pasa es que…

-Sucrette Belrose, dime que no has estado huyendo de la situación –me limité a devolverle una mirada de culpa y lo supo inmediatamente. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza- Estoy segura que él te gusta, es cosa de ver como lo miras y te preocupas de él, pero no tienes que obligarte a nada… solo déjalo fluir. No huyas. No siempre será como con Viktor –acarició mi cabello mientras yo soltaba un sonoro suspiro al escuchar su nombre.

Algo que no noté en la primera prueba del vestido era que éste brillaba un poco cuando el ambiente estaba lo suficientemente oscuro. Era una princesa Disney de tomo y lomo y mi careta blanca con brillantes plateados le daba un toque bastante místico. Rosa se las arregló para domar mi cabello en un moño bastante sencillo, pero elegante. Ella estaba enfundada en un traje rojo pasión con un escote que llegaba al ombligo y con una máscara del mismo color. Insistió que debíamos ir los cuatro en una limosina, es decir, Leigh, ella, Lysandro y yo.

Íbamos bien hasta que a mitad de camino Lysandro recordó que había dejado su máscara en mi casa, así que lo acompañé a buscarla mientras Leigh y Rosa se nos adelantaron. Decidimos volver a pie aprovechando que no vivía tan lejos del instituto.

-Rosa va a matarme si llega a enterarse que arrastré su obra de arte por el medio del parque –reí levantando un poco el falso para alcanzar el paso de Lysandro.

-Por lo menos de mí no lo sabrá –rió Lys a la vez que me ofrecía su brazo para poder avanzar con mayor facilidad- Creo que es hora de ponerse las máscaras –aseveró al momento en que nos deteníamos a pocas cuadras del instituto- Se supone que debemos pasar desapercibidos

-Claro –reí al momento en que me calzaba la mía, la que solo cubría desde mi nariz hacia arriba- Como tú no eres el que tiene un montón de luciérnagas en el vestido

-En realidad creo que son una serie de baterías de… -hizo una pausa- Creo que eso fue una ironía ¿no?

-Exactamente –dije mientras reía y volvía a tomarme del brazo de mi segundo mejor amigo en el mundo.

El lugar estaba repleto y casi podía identificar a todas las personas con las que nos encontramos en el pasillo. Al entrar al gimnasio se hizo un pequeño silencio y todos empezaron a susurrar. Yo y todas las mini baterías que permitían que mi vestido brillara nos sentíamos observadas, instintivamente me aferré más al brazo de Lys esperando a que se abalanzaran sobre mí y el pareció captar el mensaje. "Tranquila, Cenicienta", susurró cerca de mi oído mientras nos adentrábamos a aquel gimnasio que tanto nos tomó trabajo decorar.

-Iré a buscar un par de refrescos –anunció Lysandro antes de abandonarme. Comencé a jugar con mis manos, bastante nerviosa mientras jugaba a reconocer personas.

-¿Su?

-Se supone que no debería confirmarlo ni negarlo, Nath –sonreí- Pero ya estoy empezando a sentirme bastante sola… No conozco a nadie, confesé

-Déjame ayudarte –tomó mi mano y me dio vuelta para susurrar en mi oído- Esa de allá de vestido rosa es Amber, a su izquierda y de plateado está Karla. El que tiene plumas en su máscara es Alexy –rió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No preguntes detalles, pero lo acompañé a comprar su traje –suspiró para luego tomar mi mano al momento en que comenzaba a sonar un vals. Temí lo peor y por un momento el aire en la habitación se fue por completo.

Me pediría salir a bailar y yo tengo dos pies izquierdos. Comencé a pensar todas las excusas posibles para rechazar la oferta que aún no me hacía, pero de pronto otra mano le arrebató la mía a Nathaniel y me arrastró hacia el medio de la pista provocando que lanzara un grito ahogado.

-Será para la próxima, delegado –gritó Castiel.

¡Castiel!

-Cierra la boca. Sé que estoy muy guapo, pero nadie quiere bailar en una pista llena de baba –susurró mientras dejaba una de sus manos en mi espalda y con la otra estrechaba la mía. Yo usé mi mano libre para tomar mi vestido para evitar pisarlo y morir a manos de Rosa.

-Idiota –susurré

-Solo no me pises, niña –pidió para luego empezar a dar pequeños pasos al ritmo de la música. Él estaba radiante. Con un traje completamente negro y una camisa roja, se había tomado el cabello en una coleta. Estaba endemoniadamente guapo y lo peor es que él lo sabía.

Traté de seguir su ritmo con el temor de pisarlo, o peor, enredarme con el vestido.

-Quien iba a pensar que Castiel es tan buen bailarín –susurré acercándome a él para que pudiera oírme. Lo sentí sonreír contra mi mejilla.

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes –dijo y me dio una vuelta sobre mi eje para luego volver a estrecharme cerca de su cuerpo- Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero –la música comenzó a bajar- Sé que me quieres como quieres a Lysandro o a Rosa y eso está bien, puedo soportarlo y no te forzaré a nada más. Solo quiero que no me alejes de tu vida como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Demonio te extraña… yo te extraño –confesó mirándome a los ojos a través de mi máscara y la música paró para dar paso a un estallido de aplausos, no lo había notado pero todos estaban mirándonos… éramos la única pareja en esa improvisada pista de baile.

En ese momento me soltó, besó tiernamente mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejándome helada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Fueron segundos que duraron una eternidad en mi cabeza y sentía que tenía los pies atornillados en el suelo.

Tomé ambos costados del vestido y comencé a correr tras él.


	4. No puedo, pero quierointentarlo

-Demonios Castiel, dónde rayos estás –susurré mientras recorría los largos pasillos del instituto. No podía ir muy lejos, quizás se fue a su casa. Rayos. Me saqué la máscara para respirar más calmada.

Me afirmé en la pared para descansar un poco, correr con tacones no es tan fácil como lo pintan en las películas. Sentí como personas se acercaban, parecía que eran mujeres por el ruido de sus tacones al chocar contra el piso.

-Debemos encontrar a esa… ¡arg!

El grito ahogado de Amber me sobresaltó. Normalmente no le habría tomado importancia, pero ahora sentía la enorme necesidad de salir corriendo a esconderme, no quería que nadie me reconociera, no quería que supieran que bailé así con Castiel y hasta el momento lo había logrado porque el único testigo era Nathaniel.

-Tranquilízate Amber –pidió Li- Ya la encontraremos.

-Maldita, me quitó mi momento especial con Castiel –volvió a gritar y al momento se escuchó un golpe seco en las taquillas- Sea quien sea la dejaré calva, lo juro

Ahogué un grito y rápidamente me saqué los tacones para no hacer ruido. Estaban demasiado cerca, pero no sabía de qué dirección venían. Retrocedí dos pasos mientras trataba de trazar un plan, no era fácil esconderse con un vestido que brillaba como las jodidas estrellas a cielo despejado. Fue en medio de todo cuando sentí que alguien me tomó de los hombros y me arrastró hasta el hueco de la escalera, justo cuando iba a gritar del susto me tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba cubrir la parte inferior de mi vestido con una gran chaqueta.

-Solo quédate en silencio –susurró cerca de mi oído mientras me apretaba más contra la pared tras lograr cubrir por completo mi vestido

-Lysandro, me diste un susto de los mil demonios –suspiré y noté que lo tenía cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que podía saborear su aliento a menta fresca.

-Perdón, pero tenía que ser rápido o nos encontraban –levantó una ceja agudizando el oído- Al parecer han seguido de largo –se relajó y retrocedió dejándome salir del escondite.

-Normalmente las odio, pero hoy ha sido… emocionante –dije mientras me calzaba un zapato

-Discrepo, he escuchado algunos comentarios horribles –sacudió su sobretodo doblándolo elegantemente- Pensé que te harían las peores cosas –se cruzó de brazos mirando el horizonte con enojo

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Lys –besé su mejilla en un movimiento rápido- Y no te enojes, sabes que sé cuidarme bien… solo que hoy me siento un poco vulnerable, no sé.

Justo cuando iba a ponerme el otro zapato Lys me paró en un movimiento brusco.

-Quizás deberías quedarte descalza –sugirió- Vi a Castiel subir a la azotea  
Eran cinco malditos pisos más una escalera más pequeña para llegar hasta él. Suspiré con resignación para después darle las gracias a Lysandro, no sin antes entregarle ambos zapatos para después subir los escalones de dos en dos. Finalmente empujé la puerta que da a la azotea con ambas manos de un solo tirón, como si mi vida dependiera de aquello y no lo encontré.

El muy maldito no estaba ahí.

Fufé enojada perdiendo toda esperanza y avancé hasta obtener una bella postal de la ciudad iluminada.

Suspiré rendida.

-¿Llevas una batería externa o esa cosa se carga mientras caminas? –preguntó a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta de un tirón y me sentí idiota por estar sonriendo al solo oírlo. Él estaba sentado en el suelo afirmado de la pared con una rodilla levantada y la mano sobre ésta con un gesto despreocupado.

-¿La verdad? No lo sé –me encogí de hombros- Solo dejé que Rosa me ocupara como una Barbie gigante, no tenía ganas de pelear –reconocí mientras me hincaba a su lado, sentarse con ese vestido era algo impensado.

-Pero conmigo sí que puedes pelear, Belrose

Yo solo sonreí y aparté un mechón de mi cabello que bailaba traviesamente al ritmo de la brisa sobre mi mejilla causándome cosquillas, las mismas que sentía en el estómago al mirar a Castiel a los ojos.

-También te extraño –admití sintiendo como un coqueto ardor comenzaba a teñir mis mejillas- Pero no puedo quererte de la forma en que quieres que lo haga, es decir, si puedo pero no puedo… lo quiero hacer pero, es difícil ¿sabes?… Demonios –suspiré intentando hacerme entender. Él solo me miró sonriendo de lado.

-Bien Belrose –se puso de pie tendiéndome su mano para ayudar a levantarme- Eso es un buen comienzo para mí –acepté su mano y con un solo e inesperado movimiento me empujó hacia su cuerpo- Sé que estás loca por mí y solo tienes miedo.


	5. Hermia, Demetrio y Lisandro

Gracias Noah por avisarme que el capítulo estaba mal subido, nolo había notado :(

* * *

"Si nosotros, sombras, os hemos ofendido pensad esto, y todo queda arreglado: que no habéis sino sonado mientras estas visiones surgieron. Y este tema fútil y ocioso, producto sino de un sueño, señores, no reprendáis; si os otorgáis vuestro perdón, haber hemos de enmendarnos".

-Estás obsesionada con ese libro –me sobresalté al escuchar su voz a mi lado

-Debo admitir que la lectura me atrapó –me encogí de hombros mientras cerraba mi roñoso ejemplar de Sueño de Una Noche de Verano- Además me ayuda a pensar en otra cosa que no sea la obra –suspiré mientras acariciaba a Demonio, quien me respondía con un feliz movimiento de cola

-Tranquila, serás un estupendo árbol –Castiel revolvió mi cabello para luego recoger una rama del suelo y lanzarla lo más lejos posible para seguir jugando con Demonio.

Con Castiel habíamos recuperado nuestra amistad luego que yo, consciente o no, la congelara luego de saber sobre sus sentimientos. Después del baile no intentó besarme, pero cuando quedamos solos tengo la sensación de que lo hará de nuevo y eso me pone nerviosa, no podía dejar que nadie traspasara aquel muro imaginario que había puesto luego de todo lo que pasé con Viktor.

Iba atrasada al taller de teatro cuando me encontré con Nathaniel, quien recogía un montón de papeles que estaban en el suelo. Me agaché a para ayudarlo a pesar de mi atraso.

-Muchas gracias, Su –sonrió mientras recibía las carpetas que le pasé- ¿Te quedaste dormida no?

-¿Se nota mucho? –quise saber mientras me ponía de pie y me tocaba la cara. Nunca usaba maquillaje, pero a veces me pintaba los labios.

-No, es solo que… -se rascó la nuca y se sonrojó un poco- Lo que pasa es que se ve un poco de tus calcetines entre la zapatilla y el jean- Instintivamente me miré los pies y noté que uno de ellos era rosa chillón y el otro negro

-Jo…lines. Espero que seas el único observador –sonreí quitándole importancia mientras caminábamos hacia el gimnasio.

Todos estaban allí, era tanto el alboroto así que decidí quedarme en un rincón. Estaba realmente nerviosa, aunque no se lo había confesado a nadie, quería el papel principal para sentir las luces en la cara y los aplausos de todos, agradecidos por el buen rato.

Apreté mi libro de Shakespeare contra el pecho aún más fuerte cuando vi aparecer a Boris con un par de hojas en las manos, mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensé que en un momento se detendría.

-Sé que están emocionados chicos –sonrió Boris mientras se frotaba las manos- Pero primero, Alexy y Rosalya se ofrecieron para diseñar los trajes así que ellos quedarán con esa tarea- Bueno, la madrastra será Li; las hermanastras: Charlotte, Kim y Priya; los ratones: Armin, Lysandro y Kentin; la hada madrina, Iris; Cenienta...

Boris hizo una pausa para dar vuelta la página que estaba leyendo y creí que iba a morir de tanta incertidumbre.

-Cenienta Amber y el príncipe Castiel

-TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO -chilló el último nombrado mientras yo sentí que mi mundo se caía a pedazos. Realmente quería participar en esa obra, quería ser parte de eso. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse así que era tiempo de salir de allí lo antes posible, no quería que me vieran así de afectada.

-Lo siento –choqué con alguien en mi huida, pero no levanté el rostro para ver quién era.

Caminé por el pasillo del instituto sin levantar mucho la cabeza, tenía un ardor en la garganta que no pasaba ni aunque tragara mucha saliva. A duras penas pude bajar las escaleras del sótano y sollocé afirmando la espalda en la fría pared para deslizarme lentamente hasta sentarme en el suelo.

Recogí mis rodillas y afirmé mi frente en ellas, tragué una gran cantidad de aire tratando de calmarme.

-Quizás estoy siendo demasiado infantil -dije en voz alta mientras limpiaba mis mejillas con la manga de suéter.

-No creo que seas infantil, Sucrette -dijo suavemente Lysandro mientras bajaba la escalera- He visto que salías un tanto perturbada y me tomé el atrevimiento de seguirte –estiró su mano izquierda para ayudarme a ponerme de pie- Creo que se ha transformado en una costumbre –sonrió- Espero que no te moleste.

-No te preocupes Lys –dije mientras me sacudía el polvo que se había pegado en mi ropa mientras había estado sentada- Solo colapsé, no te preocupes. Me pasa cuando algo no sale como lo planeé –me encogí de hombros

-De todas formas fue mejor que salieras de allí, esta obra se está transformando en la Tercera Guerra Mundial –suspiró mientras se sentaba en un sofá roñoso que usaban junto a Castiel para ensayar dio unas palmaditas a su lado para invitarme a tomar asiento junto a él- Nunca había visto así a Castiel, tan enojado… en realidad, más asustado que enojado. No sé, soy bueno observando, pero él se las arregla para camuflar sus emociones.

-Pensé que no había participado en las audiciones, por lo menos a mí me dijo que no estaba interesado.

-No lo hizo –Lysandro sacó su libreta- Resulta que la directora lo vio junto a una muchacha muy guapa bailando hace un par de días –me miró de reojo y me sonrojé- Y le gustó la estampa de Castiel, además de sorprenderle, claro está.

Se me escapó un "Oh" cuando terminó de decir eso mientras me sentía sumamente culpable por meterlo en ese lío. Si bien yo no lo obligué a bailar, todo el asunto de ignorarlo le había pasado la cuenta, supongo.

-A todo esto, perdóname por la pregunta… pero, ¿no te molesta que Castiel tenga el papel protagónico junto a Amber?  
Lo medité un momento, la verdad es que estaba tan preocupada de obtener un papel en la obra que no pensé en el resto ni menos en Castiel. Lo seguro es que Amber debe estar saltando en un pie, por fin se cumple su sueño.

-Por lo menos no fue la Bella Durmiente, así que no hay beso –me encogí de hombros- Sé que Castiel es tu mejor amigo y por ende estás preocupado, pero no sé si estoy lista para quererlo de la forma en que él quiere. Además, una parte de mí piensa que todo esto es culpa del lío le que dejó Debrah en la cabeza y la única mujer que ha estado cerca de él en sus peores momentos he sido yo.

Suspiré sintiéndome sobrepasada por todo.

-Me siento como Hermia –bufé y Lysandro me miró sorprendido- No, no, no, no lo digo por su relación con Demetrio y Lisandro –me apresuré a aclarar- Fue un mal ejemplo. Debo dejar de leer a Shakespeare –dije más para mí que para él.

-Debes dejar de pensar que todos serán como el idiota de Viktor –indicó mientras anotaba algo en su libreta. Levantó la vista para mirarme algo avergonzado- Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

-No lamentes la verdad, Lysandro. Viktor fue un idiota. Estoy tan acostumbrada a perder en la vida que… no sé si estoy preparada para una relación amorosa después de todo lo que pasó con Viktor y no quiero perder a Castiel, es demasiado valioso para mí.

-La vida se trata de pérdidas, quizás las tuyas fueron demasiado –hizo una pausa, creo que para suavizar sus palabras mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros- Rápidas. Nadie espera ver morir a su madre a tan corta edad.

-Maldito cáncer –susurré mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro

-Y la actitud de Viktor en ese momento no hizo más que hacerte daño, pero no creas que no tomaste la decisión más adecuada, lo mejor que pudiste hacer en ese momento fue alejarte de él.

Lysandro era el único que sabía la historia de mi pasado con tanto detalle, sabía de la enfermedad de mi madre. Ella tenía solo 37 años cuando falleció producto de múltiples tumores cancerígenos en su espalda, poco a poco fue perdiendo la capacidad de mover las piernas y se fue apagando poco a poco. Viktor, mi novio de ese entonces, pensaba que pasaba demasiado tiempo preocupada por mi madre y no concentrándome en nosotros como se debía –según él- Así que llegó un momento en el que me hizo elegir entre él y ella, y la respuesta fue obvia.

De ese entonces es que no confío en nadie más que en mi sombra y construyo muros para que nadie pueda pasar más allá de mi fría coraza. Hasta el momento, el único que había logrado pasar era Lysandro junto con Rosa, pero Castiel seguía en la puerta y yo desde dentro lanzándole múltiples fechas para hacerlo retroceder.

-No debí emborracharme a tu lado, ahora soy como un libro abierto para ti –me quejé y él solo río suavemente- Maldita Debrah, por su culpa hice un millar de idioteces como esa.

-¿Interrumpo?

Castiel estaba al pie de la escalera viendo la escena con una ceja alzada al verlo me erguí rápidamente, no quería que comenzara a pensar mal de lo que fuera que había visto.

-Para nada –dijo Lysandro mientras volvía tranquilamente a su libreta- Conversábamos sobre la obra, supongo que tú no quieres hablar de eso.

El pelirrojo solo se limitó a chasquear la lengua y a irse tan rápido como había llegado. Yo miré Lysandro con la pregunta escrita en la cara

-Bueno, Sucrette. Si los celos te pusieran verde, Castiel ya sería un sapo.


	6. Cura mis heridas

_¡Lamento mucho la tardanza!_

 _Tuve un tormellino de cosas, pero ya se ha calmado todo. Prometo subir a lo menos un capitulo nuevo cada semana :)_

 _Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3_

* * *

-¡Puedes dejar de pisarme, maldita sea! –gritó y la música dejó de sonar de golpe– Hasta un elefante tiene más gracia.

-Me falta practicar, es solo eso –se disculpó Amber mientras acomodaba su cabello sobre el hombro izquierdo. Su cara estaba roja de vergüenza.

-No, no es eso –Castiel se cruzó de brazos- Cualquier idiota de este salón puede bailar tres pasos sin masacrar a su compañero

Castiel bufó con rabia y miró alrededor del gimnasio encontrándose con mis ojos. Vi como la malicia encendió su cara y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Torpemente volví a trabajar en la escenografía hasta que Violeta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Su… ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó tímidamente y yo solo asentí- Lo que pasa es que… bueno, estás pintando las hojas de color rosa. Miré mi árbol y Violeta tenía razón.

-Lo he arruinado –suspiré tocándome la cara con ambas manos al ver el desastre que tenía– Soy una tonta

-No te preocupes Su, solo debemos esperar a que se seque la pintura para después mezclar amarillo y verde, será un lindo árbol de invierno –sonrió dándome a entender que no todo estaba perdido como pensaba- Es entendible Sucrette, a mí también me ponen nerviosa las discusiones –dijo mirando a Castiel que seguía peleando con el mundo.

-Pobre Amber, debe estar nerviosa –susurré encogiéndome de hombros- Lleva toda su vida soñando con este momento.

-Debe ser eso –coincidió pensativa- De igual forma Castiel tiene su carácter, creo que la única capaz de guiarlo es…

-BELROSE

Ambas saltamos ante el grito de Castiel y volvimos la mirada hacia la pareja. Amber estaba roja de ira con los brazos cruzados mientras que Castiel ya estaba a unos pasos de mí.

-Armin, pon la maldita música –ladró- Ahora te voy a enseñar que cualquier persona puede bailar bien sin un mes de práctica –gruñó hacia Amber mientras me tomaba del brazo jalándome hacia el centro del gimnasio.

-¿Qué pretendes? –susurré cuando ponía su mano en mi espalda mientras que con la otra tomaba mi mano libre. La música comenzó a sonar.

-Pretendo estar cerca de ti, aunque sea un par de minutos, para calmarte –susurró en mi oído mientras comenzó a guiar el baile- Es eso o llamar a mi abogado porque te juro que mataré a Amber.

Era sábado por lo que salí temprano de casa a dar un paseo, me gusta sentir el frío en la piel y esa mañana estaba particularmente fría, a pesar de eso me pareció buena idea usar un vestido. Me paré en medio del parque disfrutando la fría brisa del otoño, fue en ese momento cuando una hoja cayó sobre mi cara tapándole casi en su totalidad. Reí y un rayo de sol potente cayó sobre mi ojo derecho casi dejándome ciega e inmediatamente calentó mi cuerpo.

Recordé lo que me dijo mi madre antes de morir. "Seré tu rayo de sol, tan potente, tan fuerte que me sentirás siempre. Seré tu sol de mediodía". Sonreí y limpié una solitaria lágrima que se deslizó coqueta por mi mejilla y seguí caminando decidida hacia casa.

Solo faltaba cruzar una calle para llegar a mi destino, iba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando el ladrido de un perro hizo que mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo y se elevara un par de metros para llenar nuevamente mi cuerpo. Cuando aún no terminaba de recuperarme del susto una mano decidida me tomó del brazo empujándome hacia el lado contrario de la calle. Fue tan fuerte el empujón que terminé en el suelo con una rodilla ensangrentada y tierra en la boca, seguido de todo eso se sintió un bocinazo que terminó por romperme los tímpanos.

-Eres una idiota –me reclamó alguien que se agachó para ponerse a mi altura- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Castiel?

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar mientras sacaba los mechones de pelo que tenía en la cara– No puedes cruzar la calle sin mirar a ambos lados, niña. Agradece que Demonio te vio y salió corriendo hacia ti.

-Si, gracias –intenté levantarme, pero un dolor intenso en la pierna me hizo lanzar un pequeño grito

-Eres una tonta, Belsrose

Castiel pasó mi brazo sobre su hombro para ayudarme a caminar hasta mi casa, la que afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos de aquel cruce en donde casi me mata una camioneta. Con desconfianza dejé entrar a Demonio, temiendo por la vida de Lumiere. Sin embargo, su dueño me aseguró que el único que se comía a los gatos era él.

-Oh, cielos Sucrette –comentó cuando entrábamos. Lo primero que vio fue mi sofá lleno de libros y apuntes

-Estábamos tratando de ponernos al día con Ciencias, ¿vale? –me encogí de hombros–

-¿Estábamos?

-Con Lyssandro –Dije sin más. Castiel bufó rodando los ojos.

-Tienes que curarte esa herida –apuntó mi rodilla.

-Tengo cosas de primeros auxilios en mi dormitorio –dije mientras subía las escaleras y sentía el paso de Castiel a mis espaldas– Y pensar que es la primera vez que me ponía un vestido, es una señal para no dejar los jeans.

Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio e inmediatamente me fui al baño buscando algodón y alcohol. Al llegar noté que Castiel estaba sentado en mi cama con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es una linda foto –dijo apuntando hacia la cómoda y sin mirar supe de qué estaba hablando. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora mientras sentía como el calor comenzaba a subir hasta mi cara.

-No es lo que piensas –comencé a decir- Es solo… Rosa… bueno, ella.

Sin decir nada más me tomó de la mano dejándome sentada sobre mi cama, con el corazón a mil por hora mientras curaba mis heridas, primero sacando la tierra y luego limpiando la sangre seca que había quedado alrededor del raspón que me gané por no tomar atención al camino.

Quien iba a pensar que después de un par de meses de conocerlo sería él, quien poco a poco comenzara a sanar mis heridas.


	7. Quédate conmigo esta noche

Fuera comenzó una tormenta demasiado fuerte como para dejar que Castiel y Demonio partieran de casa, así que les propuse que se quedaran hasta que amainara el agua. Él no se resistió y su mascota parecía llevarse bien con Lumiere, hasta durmieron juntos en el centro de la sala.

Amablemente sacó todas las cosas que estaban en el sofá y nos sentamos a ver la televisión, pero en realidad yo no estaba viendo nada en lo absoluto. Más bien estaba repasando mi día hasta que llegué a mi casi atropello. Miré mi rodilla con un parche blanco pegado y tenía algunas tintas de sangre, ya seca. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí que mi invitado se removió en su sitio y de pronto estaba boca arriba apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas.

Temerosamente lo miré de reojo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Con Castiel siempre es así, es como estar caminando por sobre un río congelado. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y yo terminé con mi mano tímida apoyada en su pecho, estaba cálido, subía y bajaba conforme a su acompasada respiración.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó después de un rato sin abrir los ojos. Creo que notó que me estaba sonriendo.

-Nada, solo recordé cuando por tu culpa nos perdimos en el bosque

-¿Mi culpa? Já. Tu fuiste la culpable -abrió un ojo y al ver mi sorpresa siguió con su argumento- Si no tuvieras fama de despistada te habría confiado el mapa sin reparo.

-¿Fama de despistada? El único que tiene esa fama es Lys, no yo -me encogí de hombros riendo. Él se removió inquieto en mi regazo mientras acariciaba los dedos de mi mano que estaba aún sobre su pecho.

Su tacto me causaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas, las que me dejaban sin aire y con el corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca, rogando por piedad. Era como tener un vacío en el estómago que no se llenaría con nada. Era un nerviosismo que comenzaba en el tope de la cabeza y terminaba al borde de mi uña del dedo pequeño del pie.

-Al principio parecía que no te llevabas muy bien con él -soltó cortando el silencio que nuevamente nos había envuelto.

-¿Con Lyssandro? -asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, no tuvimos un buen comienzo. Ya sabes como soy, tengo una necesidad enorme por saberlo todo y él, por el contrario, de ocultarlo todo. Nunca lo ha confesado, pero creo que me odiaba un poco.

-¿Y qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No quieres ir allí, Proudhon

Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró ceñudo mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran mis recuerdos. Suspiré mientras con mi mano libre jugueteaba con mi cabello en búsqueda de las palabras adecuadas.

-Nos unimos cuando te fuiste con Debrah. No fue mi mejor época -me encogí de hombros- Rosa tenía problemas con Leigh así que le pidió a Lyssandro que me vigilara, ya sabes.

-Oh.

Lo que acaba de confesar era verdad. Verdad a medias, pero verdad al fin y al cabo. Cuando Debrah volvió se llevó a Castiel con ella inventando un montón de historias en donde yo, por supuesto, era la villana. Creo que esa fue la peor época de mi vida luego de la muerte de mi madre.

Me afectó que no creyera en mí y, aunque le rogara, se fuera. No se quedó por mi y realmente una parte de mi creía que lo haría, que se quedaría solo porque yo, la que en ese entonces era su amiga, se lo estaba pidiendo.

Luego de su partida me convertí en la sombra de lo que solía ser, era un zombie que comía y respiraba de manera mecánica. Para evitar la vida decidí borrarme de la manera -que yo creía- era la más sana: emborracharme en bares de mala muerte. Hasta que un día me encontré a Lys. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Ni idea, pero me sacó de encima un muy buen lío. Estaba con suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo como para que cualquiera me llevase a cualquier lado y, por supuesto, un buitre se había dado cuenta y a decir verdad a mi poco me importaba.

 _-Gracias Lys, pero no debiste. En serio -me tomé la cara con ambas manos mirando el suelo sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando- Acabas de arruinarme un buen polvo -suspiré con desgano._

 _Quizás eso me hacía falta… un buen polvo._

 _-Sinceramente creo que mañana me lo agradecerás. Ahora vamos -movió la cabeza para que lo siguiera._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? -reí como idiota- No me digas que ahora me quieres compensar por la interrupción -envolví su cuello torpemente con ambos brazos como si estuviera anestesiada y todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Apoyé mi frente en su hombro derecho, rindiéndome a la realidad. En donde yo era un estropajo perdedor y me dejaba guiar por Lysandro._

 _-Mejor guarda silencio o mañana te arrepentirás de todo esto -dijo sin más mientras me arrastraba lejos de ese bar que día a día era testigo del pozo de tristeza que crecía sin miedo en mi alma._

 _Y como siempre Lysandro tenía razón. Al día siguiente me dolía la cabeza como nunca antes y me arrepentía de todo y cada uno de los pasos que recordaba haber dado. Lys se quedó a dormir en el sofá, recuerdo que por eso tuvo dolor de cuello durante más de una semana._

 _Dije muchas cosas estando ebria, algunas no las recuerdo y creo que Lysandro prefiere no recordarmelas._

 _Y a decir verdad, la conclusión era tan simple que llegaba a ser infantil. Ambos estamos tristes con la decisión de nuestro amigo. Ambos creíamos que era un ciego o un tonto que no quería notar que se había tropezado nuevamente con la única persona que era capaz de romperlo sin que él lo notara. O quizás no quería notarlo. Quizás él estaba bien y nosotros mal. Era todo muy confuso, pero por lo menos ya no estaba sola. Éramos dos confundidos._

 _De eso pasaron un par de semanas y Castiel volvió como si nunca se hubiese largado. Como si se hubiese mejorado de una larga enfermedad volvió al pasillo en donde siempre nuestras miradas se encontraban. A veces de mala gana, otras con odio y a veces hasta con cariño. Pero la mirada de ahora era de incredulidad. Sorpresa, quizás un poco de odio. Inconscientemente busqué la mirada de Lysandro y al parecer estaba igual que yo._

-Lo lamento -su ronca disculpa me arrancó de los recuerdos en donde estaba atrapada- En serio.

Suspiré apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mirando el techo, pero en realidad mirando nada.

-Nunca pensé en hacerte daño, simplemente sentía que eso sería lo mejor, yo… -guardó silencio como si dudara de sus palabras. Sentí que se movió en el sofá, pero no abrí los ojos hasta que lo sentí frente a mi cara, muy cerca- Mírame Belrose y cree en lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Te creo, te creo y no quiero saber nada más del asunto -zanjé mirándolo tan fijo que dolía el alma.

El estaba de pie, inclinado hacia mí con sus manos apoyadas en los costados de mi cabeza. Con un movimiento delicado apoyó su frente con la mía, como si intentara traspasar sus pensamientos, sus emociones a mi cerebro porque era incapaz de decirlos en voz alta. Y lo entendía. No era fácil porque nosotros éramos nada y lo éramos todo. No merecía tantas explicaciones, pero quería oír cada una de las palabras que tenía por decirme.

Entonces le pedí algo que quería decir en voz alta hace tiempo.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche.

* * *

 _ **Por fin tuve tiempo de actualizar! perdón por demorar -_-**_

 _ **Espero sus comenta** **rios** **(L** **)**_


	8. Mientras Viktor no está

-Bonito pijama -se burló mientras me paseaba por la habitación con un pantalón holgado y una camiseta vieja que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros.

-Los bonitos están sucios -zanjé. Además, no quería que me viera con el conjunto que me había regalado Rosa para mi cumpleaños. Eso era más piel que tela.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que duerma en el sofá? Pareces nerviosa

-Si Castiel, por décima vez, estoy segura. No quiero que por dormir en el sofá termines sin cuello y solo estoy nerviosa por la tormenta, los truenos me ponen de pelos. Además, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos ¿no lo recuerdas?

Lo miré al tiempo que estiraba un par de mantas extras sobre mi cama ante las bajas temperaturas producto de la lluvia mientras él estaba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Fue cuando nos fuimos de campamento con Farres y terminamos con menos carpas… vaya memoria de pez tienes, pelirrojo.

-Oh, recuerdo que casi me dejas sin una costilla

-Culpo a los mosquitos -encendí la luz de la mesita de noche y apague la de la habitación- Deberías apresurarte a dormir

-Con esa tormenta que hay afuera lo dudo -suspiró sentándose en la cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos

Lo miré de reojo mientras me metía bajo las sábanas tapándome hasta la nariz. Él suspiró resignado y se metió bajo las mantas.

La única y última vez que había compartido cama con Castiel fue hace un tiempo cuando el instituto organizó un viaje a cargo de Farres y el señor Boris, todo fue un completo desastre y por distintos motivos terminé durmiendo junto a Lysandro, Nathaniel y Castiel.

Con Nathaniel y Lysandro fue como dormir con un hermano o con un primo con el que puedes contar siempre. Con Castiel fue otro cuento, estaba muy nerviosa y aún más cuando elogió el pijama que llevé.

 _"Las estrellitas de tu pijama son bonitas, me recuerdan al séptimo cielo"._

Suspiré distraida y me di vuelta dándole la espalda, quizás así me pondría menos nerviosa. Noté como a los minutos se acomodó algo inquieto.

-Te pareces a Demonio, mínimo se da siete vueltas antes de recostarse para dormir -susurré

-Muy gracio… -quedó con las palabras a medias y yo quedé atenta a que continuara sin darme vuelta- ¡No me lo creo! ¿tienes un tatuaje?

-Mmm…

-Y tienes cara de no romper un huevo y eres más rebelde que dos Castiels juntos -me estremecí cuando sentí que tocaba mi hombro derecho con la yema de sus dedos.

Entonces entendí de qué estaba hablando. Era un tatuaje que me hice dos meses después de emanciparme tras la muerte de mi madre. Era un sol espléndido y más abajo una pequeña mariposa colorida con tonos anaranjados y rojos.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que tenía la mano fría.

-Trato de no mostrarlo mucho ¿sabes? -confesé mientras me daba vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos- Me lo hice cuando murió mamá. A veces se me olvida que lo tengo -dije cuando el ruido de un trueno llenó la habitación y automáticamente cerré los ojos de golpe queriendo desaparecer.

-Ven acá

Castiel tímidamente estiró sus brazos llamándome para darme resguardo y no dudé ni un segundo en obedecer. Rodé sobre mi cuerpo hasta quedar pegada sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento -dije al sentir que se remecía con mi tacto- Estoy helada -susurré a la vez que él me envolvía con sus brazos sin decir nada.

-Solo concentrate en dormir ¿quieres? -dijo apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

Me acurruque en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Suspiré rindiéndome a la voz de mi interior a mis sentimientos. Ya llevaba suficiente tiempo huyendo de él. Me removí inquieta entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Su?

 _A ti_

Y no sé como, pero yo y mi alma tomamos impulso hasta encontrar los labios de Castiel, los que algo sorprendidos y confundidos nos devolvieron un beso tembloros que poco a poco se fue llenando de pasión. Lentamente me separé de él, pero me quedé lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir sintiendo su respiración húmeda chocando contra mi rostro.

-Esto no va a funcionar -dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras por segunda vez lo besaba con desesperación, asechandolo, añorandolo mientras mis dedos se fundían con algunos mechones de su cabello. Nuevamente lo solté esperando que me dijera que parara de hacer eso, que todo estaba mal, que yo solo estaba haciendo el ridículo al finalmente rendirme a mis sentimientos, al rendirme a él por completo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Sucrette -susurró despacio sobre mis labios mientras sonreía de medio lado con esa mirada seductora de niño bueno, un niño bueno que en realidad rompe todos y cada uno de los platos.

-Sabes de qué hablo, Proudhon -lo miré ceñuda mientras me alejaba lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Le devolví una mirada como queriendo ver a través de sus ojos hasta llegar a su alma. Quería saber si esto era serio para él o si era otro más de sus juegos.

-Belrose, Belrose… quieres explicaciones de todo -dijo rompiendo el silencio como si pudiera leer mi mente- Cuando lo único que puedo asegurarte es que cada segundo que estoy contigo me pierdo más en esos ojos que me miran con miedo -confesó mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja.

-Yo, yo

Estaba sofocada, sé que afuera debía helar como la maldita Antártica, pero mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo de vergüenza, expelía calor. Mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban en verano, o quizás una estación del año nueva. _Estación Castiel_.

* * *

 _¿Me arrepentiría de mover la primera pieza?_

-¿Qué pasó, tabla? Supe que no tuviste un buen comienzo con la profesora de Ciencias -se burló y a mis espaldas y pude escuchar la risita de Amber junto a sus secuaces.

-Eres un perfecto idiota, Castiel -mascullé mientras abría mi casillero para dejar un par de libros allí.

Había tenido la genial idea de llegar tarde a la primera clase con la nueva profesora. Me gané el castigo de limpiar el aula después de clases y Amber junto a sus amigas se encargaron de esparcir su experimento por todo el piso.

-Tu fuiste la de la idea de dejar todo en secreto -susurró encogiéndose de hombros mientras se apoyaba a un lado de mi casillero algo despreocupado.

-Lo sé, pero creo que lo estás llevando al extremo -respondió bajito arrastrando las sílabas.

-Vamos, no te enfades, Su -susurró casi inaudible mientras con uno de sus dedos rozó los dedos con los que sujetaba la puerta de mi taquilla. Rápidamente saqué la mano y cerré el casillero de golpe.

Después de esa noche en mi casa, donde después de un par de besos terminé durmiendo sobre el pecho de Castiel, decidimos comenzar una relación a escondidas, no quería que el mundo se metiera entre nosotros, por lo menos no hasta que estuviéramos seguros de lo que queríamos de ambos.

Además, si Amber me hacía la vida imposible solo por hablarle a Castiel, no quiero saber qué haría si supiera que además compartimos salida… más de una vez… y en mi cama.

Iba caminando hacia el aula de Ciencias cuando por el pasillo vi cuando la directora entraba a su despacho con un chico moreno un poco más alto que Castiel. Él no me vio, pero si pude distinguir quien era y mi corazón se detuvo de inmediato. Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a moverse lentamente. No sé realmente cuánto tiempo pasó después de que pude reaccionar, pero corrí inmediatamente al sótano.

Bajé las escaleras casi sin respirar y lancé los cuadernos que tenía en las manos apoyando ambas manos en una mesa que ocupaban los chicos en sus ensayos.

Comencé a respirar sonoramente por la boca mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. Necesitaba calmarme, pero no podía.

-¿Su?

Me di vuelta asustada.

-Creo que acabo de ver a Viktor merodeando en el pasillo -solté de golpe. Lysandro se demoró en reaccionar porque creo que estaba juntando las sílabas que le solté sin respirar y, al ver mi cara, no se atrevió a pedirme que repitiera lo que había intentado decir.

-Oh -se llevó la mano a la boca, como si intentara atrapar todos los malos calificativos contra mi ex- ¿Estás realmente segura de eso?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared

-Primero tienes que calmarte, Sucrette -gentilmente apoyó su mano en mi hombro para darme apoyo- Si no te calmas harás una tontería. Quizás es alguien muy parecido a él... o en el peor de los casos...

-Será nuestro nuevo compañero -interrumpí completando su hipótesis- Igual, no puede ser tan malo ¿no? Quizás no me recuerda

-Lo dudo mucho

-No estás ayudando Lysandro

-Lo siento

-¿Qué voy a hacer Lysandro? -apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Una y mil veces me repetí que Viktor era una historia cerrada, pero al parecer no lo era.


	9. Adiós

-El olor a amoniaco me está dejando sin nariz. Si sigo una hora más aquí terminaré como una mala copia de Voldemort -me quejé mientras me quitaba uno de los guantes de látex para quitar el cabello que caía sobre mis ojos.

Suspiré mirando como el aula de Ciencias ya lucía como nueva y solo nos había tomado dos horas de trabajo intenso.

-Creo que ha sido la clase más desastrosa en la que he estado -dijo Lysandro mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente tras el escritorio de Delanay. Se sacó los guantes y los tiró a una de las bolsas de basura mirándola asqueado.

-Gracias por quedarte y ayudarme a limpiar, Lys -tomé su mano y le di un apretón cariñoso mientras me apoyaba distraídamente en el escritorio.

Pero no solo le agradecía su compañía, sino que también el hecho que no hiciera ninguna pregunta sobre mi estado de ánimo. No estaba bien y él lo sabía, pero con acompañarme bastaba. Su silencio era el mejor remedio para ordenar la madeja de ideas que que era mi cerebro, Lysandro acallaba todos mis pensamientos, es una especie de inhibidor de pensamientos odiosos.

De pronto se sintió un fuerte ruido en la puerta del aula que interrumpió mi soliloquio mudo, lo que provocó que ambos nos pusiéramos de pie de un tirón y lo siguiente que escuchamos fue la voz cantarina de la directora.

-Y bueno, aquí está el laboratorio de Ciencias. Todo está perfectamente ambientado para realizar experimentos de la manera más segura para los alumnos

-Creo que serán clases muy divertidas

Era su voz. Muy divertidas. Esas dos últimas palabras comenzaron a rebotar en mi cabeza como un loop diabólico, interminable. Sentí como un balde de agua muy fría caía sobre mi y mis pies eran incapaces de salir de donde estaban clavados.

Hasta que por fin pude dar un paso hacia adelante justo cuando él entraba a la sala junto a la directora. Todo en cámara lenta, la más lenta del universo.

Di un paso hacia delante queriendo escapar pero la ágil mano de Lysandro me detuvo enlazando decididamente sus dedos con los míos. Quizá ahora no lo agradezco, pero si mañana. Hubiese sido bastante raro para la directora verme escapar de esa manera.

-Oh, no sabía que aún quedaban alumnos aquí -dijo la directora al vernos. Aún sonriente, lo que era bastante aterrador, se volteó hacia Viktor.

-Ellos son Lysandro Ainsworth y Sucrette Belrose

-Mucho gusto -sonrió mirando nuestras manos y luego a mis ojos como cualquier otra persona, sin ninguna mueca extraña, como si esta fuera la vez primera que que intercambiamos miradas.

-La señorita Belrose es una de las mejores de la clase -dijo la directora caminando hacia la puerta- Puede pedirle su ayuda siempre y cuando no esté cumpliendo un castigo, situación que está pasando más seguido de lo que me gustaría.

Ambos salieron tan rápido como entraron dejándome ahí, anclada al suelo y con la cabeza dándome mil vueltas. No entendía nada.

* * *

-¿Su? ¿estás bien? -dijo pasando la palma de su mano frente a mis ojos

-¿Disculpa?

-Genial, llevo media hora hablando con una pared -bufó visiblemente cabreado

-Lo siento Castiel, estoy un poco cansada. Eso es todo -me disculpé tratando de sonar lo mpás convincente posible.

-¿Mucho trabajo con el laboratorio de Ciencas? Siento no haber podido ayudarte -tomó mi mano acariciándola sutilmente con su dedo pulgar. Al sentir su frío tacto me sobresalté y casi como reflejo levanté la vista para asegurarme que nadie nos veía y efectivamente era así. El comedor estaba más ruidoso que nunca y cada uno estaba en sus cosas.

-Tranquila. Pareces un ciervo asustado -tomó mi mentón para obligarme a mirarlo- ¿Segura que no pasa nada? Estoy un 60 por ciento seguro que me estás ocultando algo y no sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto.

-Estoy segura, Castiel -tomé los dedos con los que me sujetaba la cara y los estreché tiernamente hasta ocultar nuestras manos por debajo la mesa- Es solo que no quiero que nadie se entrometa entre nosotros o se se sienta con el derecho a opinar sobre nuestra relación.

-Nadie lo hará, Bels -sonrió apretando nuestras manos más fuerte.

Nadie lo hará. Nadie lo hará. Me gustaría estar tan segura como tu, Castiel.

Estaba algo distraída en la clase del señor Farrés. La verdad, no me apetecía para nada estar aquí a la espera, como un ciervo que espera que su depredador lo ataque al primer descuido. Si Viktor había decidido estudiar aquí debía ser sincera con Castiel, mal que mal estamos juntos y -aunque no seamos novios oficialmente- debía ser sincera con él antes que alguien se me adelantara, ya que si por algún motivo se enterara por alguien más lo tomaría como una traición.

Suspiré en silencio mirando por la ventana, como pasaba el día.

-Bien, puedes ocupar el lugar de Rosalya por hoy. Junto a la señorita Belrose.

Al escuchar mi apellido en la voz del señor Farrés pegué un brinco y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, comencé a pensar todas las respuestas posibles sobre lo que sea de que se tratase la clase. No podía reprobar nada.

Pero no me estaban preguntando nada sobre historia, solo le estaban indicando a Viktor como llegar hacia mi.

-Genial -susurré.

Lentamente llegó hasta mi lugar y delicadamente se sentó junto a mi bajo la atenta mirada de todos, quienes comentaban a bajo volumen mientras no despegan la mirada de él. Yo me erguí en mi silla mientras trataba de mostrar el menor nerviosismo posible.

-Ahora, debido a que sus notas en el último examen fueron horribles, exceptuando a la señorita Belrose -me sonrojé hasta las orejas y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Viktor sonrió- Tendrán la oportunidad de realizar un trabajo a fin de subir sus calificaciones y para usted señor *buscar apellido en el manga*, dado que se acaba de integrar a nuestra comunidad, la nota de su trabajo será la de su examen. Dicho esto, abran sus libros en la página 16 y completen el formulario.

Suspiré.

-Bueno, las preguntas no son tan difíciles -rompí el silencio mientras miraba el cuestionario

-Siempre fuiste una sabelotodo, Sucrette

-Viktor...

-Su

-Porque no…

-No quise asustarte -dijo interrumpiendo mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno- No sabía que estudiabas aquí y cuando te vi en el laboratorio -clavó sus ojos oscuros sobre los míos- Yo, solamente no supe muy bien qué hacer o decir. Una parte de mi pensó que quizás podrías irte al verme -continúo escribiendo- Simplemente no quería ahuyentarte

Bufé

-¿Sabes la respuesta de la pregunta número seis?

-1498

-Gracias. Creo que debemos hablar, ¿sabes?

-¿Sobre? -soplé los cabellos que salvajemente amenazaban con tapar mis ojos- Creo que la respuesta a la pregunta ocho está en la página 19 -dije pasando las páginas con torpeza cuando sentí el roce cálido de una de las manos de Viktor.

-Está justo aquí, Sucrette -dijo indicando un recuadro amarillo junto en la parte superior derecha de la página 17- Debemos hablar del pasado, sobre nosotros, lo que pasó. No estoy orgulloso, sabes. Siendo que quizás debemos darle un mejor final para tener un mejor recuerdo de todo. Tu fuiste mi primer amor -susurró bajito agachando su cabeza mientras escribía en su hoja- Lo jodí todo y si estoy aquí, contigo, quizás es para arreglarlo y seguir sin ese amargo recuerdo ¿qué opinas?

-La última respuesta es Violeta Parra -suspiré- Podemos hablar un poco después de clases.

* * *

-Me estás pinchando con tus alfileres, tonta -se quejó Amber quejé mientras me sobaba la espalda

-Oh, lo siento. Que torpe -dijo Rosa mientras socarronamente me miraba de reojo. Las dos sabíamos que estaba pinchando a Amber a propósito. A decir verdad, no le daba ni un poco de gracia tener que diseñar su vestido y esa era la única forma de descargarse.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?

-Castiel -salté mientras lo miraba sorprendida- Pensé que no vendrías

-No me hace ni puta gracia tener que ponerme las medias esas de príncipe y mierdas -se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá en el que estaba sola hace unos momentos- Pero ya sabes como es tu amiga, amenazó a toda mi familia y futuros herederos si es que no traída mi esculpido cuerpo acá

-Idiota -susurré mientras sonreía- Yo tuve que probarme el vestido de Priya, no pudo venir.

-Se nota -me miró de reojo- Ya me llamaba la atención la falta de relleno allá arriba…, tabla.

Me costó trabajo entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo con ese comentario hasta que por fin lo entendí y sentí como toda la sangre se me fue a las mejillas mientras que él obviamente disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-Sigue así y olvidate de tocarlas -le susurré cerca del oído y me fui dejándolo ahí solo. No fui capaz ni siquiera de voltear a ver su reacción porque lo más probable es que la única avergonzada en este teatro sea yo.

Salí del aula de Ciencias con una sonrisa idiota de la cara y me apresuré en bajar las escaleras, ya casi en el pasillo me topé con Viktor.

-Sucrette -sonrió- Te estaba buscando por todos lados, uno realmente se puede perder en este instituto ¿qué te parece si hablamos un poco?

-¿Aquí, Ahora?

-El café que está cruzando la calle del instituto me parece una buena opción. Nos vemos -besó mi mejilla sin previo aviso dejándome anclada en el suelo.

Lo vi alejarse en cámara lenta y vi como nuevamente mis problemas del pasado formaban un torbellino y me explotaban en la cara. Me di la vuelta para devolverle el traje a Rosa y me topé con alguien que venía evitando hace tiempo. Sus ojos llenos de furia me recriminaban sin siquiera haber abierto la boca.

-Castiel… -susurré

-¿Por qué ese idiota piensa que puede besarte así?

-Fue solo en la mejilla

-Me importa un carajo, te juro que lo dejo sin siquiera un diente -caminó decidido y tuve que apretar su brazo con ambas manos para intentar desviar su paso

-Castiel, no -con todas mis fuerzas logré que se volteara- No harás ninguna tontería

-Hay algo aquí que no me estás contando. Primero tus extrañas reuniones con Lysandro y ahora esto, creeme que no voy a dejar que otra mujer me ha…

-Viktor es mi ex novio -solté y las palabras comenzaron a resonar en mi cerebro.

Estaba frustrada, enojada, pero solo conmigo, no con Castiel porque él no tenía la culpa. Debí ser sincera con él y haber compartido mi pasado como lo hice con Lys, nada de esto estaría pasando. Bajé la mirada con la culpa invadiendo mi cuerpo.

-¿Tu qué...? ¿y cuando carajos pensabas decirme?

-Yo, no sabía…

-¿Sabes? -cortó- No vuelvas a hablarme en tu puta vida -me miró con los ojos inyectados de furia- Si no eres capaz de contarme una cosa tan simple como esa, entonces no podemos tener nada serio tu y yo.

Sin decir más se fue de allí, supongo que al sótano. Ni siquiera voltee a mirarlo ni abrí la boca para intentar decir algo porque sabía que no valdría la pena, lo había herido, había roto lo más preciado que teníamos: La confianza.

Quería llorar y quebrar todo lo que encontrara a mi alrededor, pero no podía permitir que nadie me viera así. Tenía que ser valiente, por fin, y enfrentar el problema que tenía entre manos y para eso tenía que atacar el origen: Viktor.

No me molesté en devolver el vestuario, con paso decisivo caminé hasta la entrada del instituto y lo vi parado de pie frente a mi, solo debía cruzar la calle para cerrar para siempre aquel capítulo de mi vida para comenzar a escribir otro junto a Castiel, porque eso quiero ¿no?

¿Y si seguía enamorada de Viktor como antes? No, no creo. Solo necesitaba saber el por qué fue tan cruel, si estaba arrepentido y lo más importante… él necesitaba mi perdón y yo no podía seguir odiandolo toda la vida, debía perdonarlo y perdonarme a mi por ser capaz de guardar tanto rencor. Fue una bonita etapa que después se volvió algo turbia, pero me sirvió para madurar y entender que muchas veces debes superar algunos obstáculos para mirar la vida de otra forma.

Tomé un poco de tela del vestido de cada lado para no tropezarme y levanté la rodilla izquierda para dar un primer paso, pero todo quedó en la idea porque sentí que una mano fría atrapaba la parte alta de mi brazo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Castiel

-No te entiendo, sabes -me soltó de mala gana chasqueando la lengua

-No haré lo mismo que tú cuando corriste a los brazos de Debrah -solté sin medir la magnitud de mis palabras- Solo necesitamos hablar de lo que nos pasó y luego seguir adelante, cada uno por su lado

-Esta bien -cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho- Pero si cruzas esa maldita calle no vuelvas a hablarme

-Castiel… Cast… ¡arg!

Crucé la calle indignada. Él no podía soportar que yo tuviera una conversación con mi ex novio, pero él si pudo dejar todo de lado para reencontrarse con su pasado y yo no puedo tener una jodida conversación civilizada con Viktor.

Bufé.

Crucé la calle sin mirar. Recuerdo que alcancé a dar tres pasos antes de tropezar con mi vestido, recuerdo que no caí, pero si dos luces enormes, gigantes que me dejaron casi ciega por unos minutos y luego estaba ahí. En el suelo.

Era como estar flotando en una inmensidad, algo helada, eterna, enorme. Me dejé llevar por unas olas imaginarias, esas olas imaginarias me alejaban más y más de una voz que me tomaba trabajo reconocer.

-¿Castiel?

-No te atrevas a dejarme, Sucrette

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su rostro. Estaba aterrado, eso podía leer en su cara y no entendía por qué. Quería preguntarle, abrí la boca y ya no salía nada. Era cansancio. Estaba muy cansada para hablar así que volví a cerrar los ojos, quizás una siesta me ayudaría a recobrar fuerzas.


	10. Me olvidó

_**¡Hola! Lamento tardar entre capítulo :( Estoy tratando de no demorar más de dos semanas entre cada uno. Me toma trabajo porque a veces me pasa que no sé muy bien por donde va la vida y... oh bienvenido el desanimo.**_  
 _ **Noah Blacky gracias por tu comentario! :D**_

* * *

La espalda, específicamente a la altura del cuello, me ardía como si alguien hubiese encendido una fogata y ya no sentía las piernas. Trataba de que mi cerebro se llenara con la canción de My Chemical Romance que en ese momento sonaba en mi celular, cualquier cosa era mejor que el ruido de las máquinas del hospital. Las paredes blancas, insípidas y sin vida de la habitación me daban náuseas, pero no podía salir de allí.

Suspiré queriendo que todo no fuera más que un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Me sentía tan inútil. Maldije casi en susurro porque no quería sufrir otro regaño de la enfermera. Pausé la música, me recliné y casi en ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Cerré los ojos esperando que al abrirlos mi mal humor se esfumara, creo que en estos últimos días estaba colmando la paciencia de Lysandro y él sencillamente no se lo merecía.

-¿Cómo sigue? -preguntó sacándose la chaqueta para luego doblarla con cuidado y dejarla a los pies de la cama.

-Igual que los otros malditos 10 días -guñi sabiendo que ya la había cagado.

-Vamos Castiel, sé que falta poco para que ella despierte -dicho eso me tendió una bolsa de McDonalds- Tienes que comer y descansar un poco

-Lo siento, hermano. Últimamente mi humor va de mal en peor. Tan solo… tan solo quisiera que ella despertara -Suspiré mientras la miraba. La cara ya no la tenía tan inflamada como el primer día y algunos rasguños ya casi eran invisibles, solo le quedaba un gran moretón en el ojo- Saldré a fumar un poco, después comeré lo prometo -agregué al ver su mirada de reproche- Llámame si pasa algo.

Lysandro asintió en silencio y tomó asiento donde yo había estado antes, en la habitación también había un sofá, pero ciertamente era más cómoda la silla. Llevaba más de una semana en ese lugar y lo único que quería era quemar esa cosa que la enfermera llamaba sofá cama.

La sien me palpitaba y el ojo izquierdo me escocía como si fuera el maldito fin del mundo, los nervios me estaban matando. Entré a uno de los baños del hospital y junté la mayor cantidad de agua entre las manos para mojarme la cara y poder despertar del menudo día en el que estaba. Quería despertar ya de esta pesadilla. Me miré al espejo y vi la sombra de lo que solía ser, mis ojeras eran enormes, estaba seguro que había perdido unos buenos kilos y mejor ni hablar de mi cabello, tenía cerca de diez centímetros de raíz negra. Pensé en no volverlo a teñir. Volví a suspirar, últimamente lo estaba haciendo seguido, saqué de mi bolsillo una cajetilla de Marlboros y me puse el jodido cigarrillo en la boca.

Caminé a paso lento por el pasillo y me crucé con la mirada inquisidora de Felicity y antes que pudiera decir algo me adelanté.

-El jodido cigarro va apagado

-Aún así es un pésimo hábito, jovencito -regañó para seguir con la nariz pegada en sus papeles.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron e inmediatamente un rayo de sol me pegó de lleno en los ojos, por suerte me había quitado la chaqueta. A decir verdad, solo me la quité porque empezaba a apestar, el olor a hospital se me impregnó hasta las entrañas. Me senté en una de las banquetas de cemento que había a pocos pasos de la entrada y prendí mi cigarrillo.

Todo estaba jodido, muy jodido. Boté lentamente el humo.

Aún era difícil entender cómo Sucrette había había terminado inconsciente en esa cama de hospital. Todo fue tan rápido que sólo tengo fragmentos de lo ocurrido en mi memoria. Recuerdo que me dedicó una mirada mezclada de tristeza y rabia para cruzar decididamente la calle sin siquiera mirar, la vi trastabillar, la vi caer mover los brazos para evitar caer y me vi a mi corriendo para sujetarla, pero el auto blanco aquel fue más rápido y la embistió. Me gustaría algún día borrar ese ruido de mi cabeza, el de su cuerpo impactando con la carrocería, los vidrios quebrándose y las llantas veloces de un conductor del cual no supimos más.

Me arrodillé junto a ella suplicándole que no se durmiera y que se quedara conmigo mientras Viktor llamaba una ambulancia, él trata de visitarla esporádicamente. Las visitas de Lys y Rosa son más frecuentes, ambos me traen sus cuadernos para que yo no quede atrás en los deberes y a duras penas cumplo.

Soy el encargado de cuidarla, en realidad es un cargo autoproclamado porque Su no tiene a nadie más que a su jodido gato. Pensé en Lumiere e casi inconscientemente acaricie mi mano, el muy maldito me llenó de rasguños cuando intenté acariciarlo.

Volví al hospital contando los pasos casi de memoria, hoy debía ir a mi casa, tenía que darme una ducha. Puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta y Felicity me bloqueó por completo.

-Debes ir a tu casa a bañarte, Castiel -refunfuñó- El olor a cigarrillo no es bueno para los pacientes y menos para Sucrette.

-Lo dejaré, lo prometo Fel -di un paso hacia delante queriendo traspasar el bloqueo de la enfermera

-No me llames así, insolente

Vi una imagen que no pensé que vería hasta hace mucho tiempo, Lysandro no se daba por enterado porque había caído dormido justo a la altura de su mano, sus dedos estaban enredados en el cabello plateado de Lysandro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz de estar vivo.

-Sucrette -dije en un tono un poco más alto que un susurro y Fel inmediatamente se volteó para ver a mi novia sentada en la cama- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Su, mírame... -pidió Felicity y ella le devolvió la mirada llena de dudas

-Oh dios mío -Lysandro salió de su siesta y me devolvió una mirada de espanto

-... Estás en el hospital porque sufriste un accidente -ella asintió

-¿Te duele algo? -pregunté acercándome

-Me molestan un poco las costillas, doctor

Esa frase con siete palabras me ancló al suelo ¿En qué jodido universo yo tenía las pintas de un doctor? ¿Por qué no decía mi nombre? ¿Dónde estaba mi abrazo? ¿Dónde estaba Su?


End file.
